


A Dark Bond

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Children of Thanos, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Genocide, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Quite Literally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of Ebony Maw and how his life alters upon meeting the great titan, Thanos. He is willing to do anything and everything for his new master, no matter what.





	A Dark Bond

Chaos erupted everywhere. There was fire, smoke and ash consuming the scenery of Ebony Maw’s home. Screams nearly deafened him as his people ran for cover from the ongoing slaughter that reigned down from the skies. Quickly glancing out the window, Ebony Maw saw a wave of Chitauri soldiers flood the streets and began to take innocent civilians hostage.

He hurried down the hall back to his living quarters. He needed to ensure his family was safe! He quickly waved his hand to manipulate the metal bars over his door to buy himself time. His long grey fingers surprisingly twitched as he scanned the system to contact his parents. A large blast outside rocked the foundations of his home and Ebony Maw stumbled slightly.

He cursed when the call couldn’t go through. In his heart, he feared the worst. In the midst of this pandemonium, it was highly unlikely his parents would be near their comm link.

A thunderous bang indented his door and the roars of the Chitauri reached his ears. Someone must have spotted him. Taking several steps back into his room, Ebony Maw stood tall and proud. He was an elite member of his species and he refused to go down without a fight. The door blasted open and a ball of fire engulfed the entrance. It provided just enough time for Ebony Maw to twist the lovely dining table he owned into several thin glass spears and to launch them at the approaching enemies.

The first few fell quickly but more climbed over the corpses. Ebony Maw retreated back, sensing the large glass window behind him. It was a long fall to the ground below and it would surely result in his death. He took a deep breath. If it meant sacrificing his life so a dozen of these bastard animals would die, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He took a tall, proud, and powerful stance, letting these mindless creatures think he was surrendering.

Joyously, they fell for his trick and Ebony Maw propelled himself back as the creatures approached and shattered the glass. He was airborne for several moments before crashing through the roof of a smaller building nearby. Flames surrounded him and Ebony Maw felt the very skin on his face melting off. His screams synced with those around him and he became lose in the crowd.

Ebony Maw stumbled blindly, lashing out at any mass figure he could make out in his blurred, blood red vision. The foundations of the building coiled and snapped from his distress and brought it crumbling down. Ebony Maw tried to wipe his eyes clear but when his hands came into view, several pieces of his flesh hung over his fingers like tattered clothes.

He stumbled towards the water fountain in the courtyard, praying he could make it in time before he was captured or shot down. He tripped over the corpses of his people and fell against the granite rock. With trembling hands, Ebony Maw scooped small handfulls of water and splashed his face. The small fires burning on his face went out and the exposed flesh stung from the crisp cold water.

Moaning and gasping for breath, Ebony Maw fell back and rolled on his side. When he opened his eyes, he saw two massive, gold plated boots stomp towards him. Looking up, Ebony Maw marveled at the sight before him. He had only heard rumors of such a being existing and the horrors that came with the Mad Titan.

“Thanos…” Ebony Maw breathed.

“Your powers are quite impressive,” the titan’s sonorous voice boomed softly. His shadow engulfed Ebony Maw as he struggled to his knees. “I could use someone like you on my side.”

His breath hitched. The mad titan...was sparing him? Ebony Maw had never heard of such a thing. Still, it meant he survived and would live beyond the destruction of his planet. He nodded slowly.

“Please…” it would be the only time Ebony Maw ever begged for his life. “I swear to you, O mighty Thanos! My life is in your hands. I will do anything you ask. No request is too grand or too minuscule.”

Thanos chuckled softly, his mouth rolling into a slight grin. “What’s your name?”

“Ebony Maw, my lord,” the injured alien replied, crawling to his feet.

“Ah, the renowned surgeon of this planet,” Thanos was actually quite impressed the being had survived. “I’ve heard talk of your skills.”

“Thank you, O mighty Thanos!” Maw bowed as best he could. “In all my time practicing, I have never once lost a patient.”

“I imagine you know how most alien bodies operate?” Thanos hunkered down to one knee yet he still towered over his newest recruit. “How to inflict the sweetest of pain with the slightest touch?”

Ebony Maw nodded, a sick grin pulled the remaining bits of flesh on his face. He winced and quickly covered his pain so the titan wouldn’t see. “Forgive my appearance! I am- was once considered a being of great beauty here-”

“It matters not,” Thanos waved him off. “There is an old saying on Earth: Beauty is found within. I’m certain we can apply that to you, Maw.”

He nodded slowly. “I will do what I can to please you, both in and outwards.”

Thanos smirked. “Excellent. Now, come with me. I have much work to do and your skills will benefit me greatly. In exchange, I give you your life with a brand new purpose.”

“Oh thank you! Thank you!” Maw dared to grasp the titan’s hand. His plum skin was surprisingly soft, even with the ridges that dipped slightly into his flesh. Maw’s steel grey eyes looked deep into Thanos’ and he felt a strange heat bloom in his chest.  
As the titan rose up, he caught the strange glimmer in the Maw’s eyes. Such a weird creature...but he would be a very useful tool in his conquest. Thanos took Maw back to his ship, passing the piles of corpses. Ebony Maw tried not to look at them. His friends, his colleagues and possibly somewhere his parents lay there. Off in the distance, he could still hear screams of anguish.

“Fear not,” Thanos spoke as he saw Maw’s expression. “Half of the population still exists.”

“Why only half?” Maw dared to ask.

“The universe requires balance,” Thanos explained. “Your planet’s resources are dwindling while the population expands. If it goes unchecked, unbalanced...life will implode. The scales within society will shatter. It must be balanced for the greater good.”

Maw nodded slowly. “This is your conquest...to balance the system?”

“Not just this system,” Thanos smiled, happy to see how quickly this being understood his vision. “But the entire universe. Each sacrifice is a heavy loss, yes, but...in the grand scheme of things, it will help bring the balance this universe needs. It may not know it, but I will lift the veil and expose this harsh, dark truth.”

“It will take time, will it not?” Maw wondered. “To track down every planet with life!”

“There is a way,” the Mad Titan grinned. “Have you studied the existence of life? The Infinity Stones?”

Maw stopped in his tracks. “They truly exist? You intend to collect them all? But how?”

“Let me show you, dear Maw.”

The little nickname sent a shiver down Maw’s spine. Something about the way his simple name rolled off the titan’s tongue made him squirm in a content way. He followed Thanos up the ramp and into his massive ship. The interior was just as exquisite as the exterior. Long curved halls were illuminated with gold light.

Thanos led Maw to the center of the ship where the main control panel was. More Chitauri waited at their positions, eyes gleaming brightly as the two passed. Behind the large chair that no doubt was Thanos’, was a small sealed chamber. Inside was a gleaming golden gauntlet with six rounded indents.

“This...can hold the stones?” Maw marveled as he approached the glass. “Where did you find such a sustainable source of power?”

“The dwarves of Nidavellir can be persuaded if given the right...motive,” Thanos smiled as he circled around the chamber slowly. “Their leader was quite defiant, but as you can see...everyone has a weakness. Dwarves may forge the most indestructible metals known to the galaxy but their hearts...their hearts are like wet paper.”

Maw smiled, despite the pain in his face. “But if they can create such a weapon, surely they can create one to undo this gauntlet’s power?”

Thanos shook his head and placed a hand on Maw’s frail shoulder. “I cover my tracks, Maw, as you will soon see. That dwarf will never forge another weapon as long as he lives.”

“There is only one left?” Maw asked.

“The most stubborn and I took what he cherished most next to his kin,” Thanos smiled. “His hands were dipped into the same metals used to create such weapons. Then, as he writhed in agony, I slaughtered every last dwarf on that ring.”

Maw gulped nervously. The titan was truly called mad for a reason. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Your quest is to find these stones and balance the scales of the universe?”

“Yes, to prevent tragedy from repeating itself,” Thanos explained. “My planet is long perished. I am the only titan left because of my people’s unwillingness to see the truth. I offered such a solution to them and they banished me. When it all came to pass and I returned to an obliterated planet...I finally knew what my calling was. It is a daunting task and so few see my vision. I must admit...my numbers are growing smaller. There are only so many armies I can use at my disposal, so many followers before they betray me.”

Maw licked his bruised lip nervously. “Mighty Thanos...I may be of service to you, in that sense. My people are...able to reproduce asexually or by mating. I had yet to find a mate, but...in time, I may be able to give you...children. For such a conquest.”

Thanos raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Is there a limit to your abilities?”

Maw shook his head. “I know not...but I will try. I will give you the strongest, most durable children to aide you!”

Thanos chuckled in amusement and patted his shoulder. “You’re very formidable, Maw. Come, let us find you a room to rest in. I will call for you once we have reached another planet. If what you say is true...there is a species I think we will benefit greatly from if you are to bond with them.”

Maw gulped nervously. Perhaps he had spoken too soon...mating with other species was forbidden! But...he was no longer on his homeworld. He was under the rule of Thanos and whatever his mighty king said, Maw would obey.

“Perhaps...maybe...I would give you a proper heir?” Maw dared to ask. “It is quite simple, my people’s reproduction process. Instead of carrying the child within ourselves and slowing our abilities down, we merely lay eggs to harvest.”

Thanos almost laughed out loud. This creature was far too eager to please him. “Then I suggest you speak with the mechanics down below and have them create incubators for you, Maw. Unfortunately, I have no need for a blood related heir. Such a being is a weakness and that is something I cannot afford. However, since you are...restless in this endeavor, I have a request for you.”

“Anything!” Maw perked up. His first order from Thanos!

Thanos opened a panel on the wall outside of Maw’s room and a lense flickered on. A holographic photo of a young woman with burgundy hair and lime green skin flickered.

“My daughter, Gamora...she has betrayed me and fled,” Thanos said with a twinge of sadness in his voice. “I know deep in her heart, she still cares and longs to return to me. However, she evades me at any chance I get. Make me a new daughter. One that will not betray me.”

Maw nodded, studying her features. “I believe I can recreate her-”

“No, no need for that,” Thanos waved him off as the hologram vanished. “Make me a daughter that is...different. One that strikes fear into all who see her. I want her strong, ruthless and who will fight to the death with no consideration of surrender.”

“As you wish, O Mighty Thanos!” Maw bowed. He shivered when the titan ran a single finger down the side of his face.

“Make me proud, Maw...and someday, when the scales are balanced, I may offer you what you so desperately yearn for,” Thanos grinned. He knew the promise would be enough to keep this creature on his side. The gleam in Maw’s eyes was proof Thanos had successfully converted this creature to his side.

“Thank you, I will begin right away!” Maw promised. He stood proud and tall as Thanos exited his new room. Once the door was shut and locked, Maw was finally able to take his surroundings in.

It was a simple, quaint room. A large bed was tucked in the corner with grey sheets and two matching pillows. A bathing room was attached beyond that, stocked with supplies. Maw moved towards it, fearing the state of his face. His own stomach twisted at the sight.

His skin was badly burned, crinkled and marsh grey. Thankfully his eyes were as clear as crystal waters. Maw dug through the supplies and found healing ointments, bandages, and a dermal regenerator. He quickly ran the device over his skin, wincing as the microneedles pricked his skin, sewing it back together seamlessly. Some of the skin couldn’t be saved and Maw was forced to remove and stitch it closed. Permanent wrinkles furrowed on his forehead and his once gleaming white hair was now singed to the back of his skull. The tips rested above his shoulders.

As he applied the healing ointment to his tenderized skin, Maw heaved a sigh. While it wasn’t a perfect reconstruction of his face, it would make do. Still, a part of Maw was bitter. He was considered to be one of the most beautiful people of his race!

With the bandages secure on his face, Maw removed his soiled clothing and tossed it in the nearby bin. He spread himself out on the new bed, surprised at how soft and comforting it was. Of course, the greatest being in the galaxy would have the great luxuries! He scoffed at himself for being so foolish.

Maw focused his mind. Thanos wanted a proper, obedient daughter and he would have just that. His long, grey fingers traveled down to the folds between his lanky legs. During asexual reproduction, it wasn’t necessary for self pleasure, but Maw was never one to shy away from his own needs. Especially after the events of today. While his heart was heavy with the loss of his people and never knowing the fate of his parents, he had to assume they were dead, just as his old way of life was.

He slipped two digits inside the folds, feeling slick produce within. Maw closed his eyes, his arm beginning a steady rocking pace as he formed the image of a fierce warrior in his mind. Maw dreamt of her features, her physique, and her mind. This child would be born with the mentality of serving Thanos. She would never doubt his words and would give her life for his cause.

Maw cried out when a new thought entered his mind. Thanos’ promise that someday….perhaps he would give his seed and Maw would bear him an heir. The glorious honor nearly brought tears to his eyes. Maw added another digit and felt a slight stretch on the folds. Would his body be able to accompany the great Titan?

Yes, of course it would! Maw banished the doubt right away. Even if it hurt him, even if it tore him and made him bleed, Maw would never refuse the Titan of anything. His life, his body and soul were now Thanos’ property and he was free to do with Maw as he pleased.

Maw let out a cry of bliss. A small but formidable egg formed in his pouch. It began to swell and grow with new life in it. Pressing his heels into the bed, Maw spread his folds open, allowing the egg an easy exit. He felt it breach and pulse through, soaking and sticking to the clean sheets. Maw rolled his legs back and sat up.

The egg was pitch black with orange swirls faintly coursing along the edges. He carefully cupped it in his hands and cradled it to his chest. He glanced around the room, looking for something to help keep his first child safe and warm. He made a small next with the blankets and placed a pillow on the bottom so it was secure.

Afraid to leave such a precious item alone, even for a moment, Maw located the comm unit installed in the wall of his room. After scanning through the different areas of the ship, he finally located the mechanics. His simple request for an incubator was put through with the proper modifications and a member of Thanos’ crew said he would personally deliver it.

Maw thanked the being and scanned through until he found Thanos’ comm link. Hesitating for a moment, he pressed the button. It beeped twice before the Titan’s deep voice answered.

“Yes?”

“My lord...the first egg is here,” Maw announced proudly, his soft voice thick with emotion. “I anticipate its hatching will be 3 cycles.”

“How long is a cycle?” Thanos asked. Though his voice didn’t reveal it, he was quite impressed at the Maw’s skills. He was expecting a longer wait time.

“On my planet, one cycle equated to 720 hours-”

“Essentially a month,” Thanos muttered to himself. “Is there any way to speed up the process?”

Maw shook his head. “Not without cutting essential parts to the child’s growth. Their mind may not be fully formed, reflexes will be poor-”

“I see. Very well, then 3 cycles it will be,” Thanos said. They had some time to spare. He still needed to track down two more stones before beginning his pilgrimage. “Rest easy Maw. How long is the recovery for you?”

Maw’s heart beat a little faster at Thanos even asking of his well-being! “Since it was my first egg, perhaps a night’s rest will be enough. Our people have the ability to produce multiple eggs within the same day-”

“Which is what led to your overpopulation and thus your people’s imbalance,” Thanos pointed out. “However, with me, the scale will be balanced. As will your own scale, Maw.”

“Yes, my lord,” Maw bowed his head, despite speaking to the wall. “I can begin making more tomorrow for you.”

“Excellent. Let us try for a warrior. I want nothing but brute strength from this one. He fights to kill, no mercy spared, and he knows nothing else.”

Maw nodded. “As you wish, O Mighty Thanos!”

**Author's Note:**

> A gifted piece for Silentfkinghill.
> 
> Also, the term "children of thanos" will be taken quite literally. I know this isn't the case in the comics, but for the sake of this story, they are Ebony's children.


End file.
